


Sisters of the Frozen Sun.

by fairy_tales_are_real2



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tales_are_real2/pseuds/fairy_tales_are_real2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident in Arendelle, young princess Elsa is shipped off to Corona to live with her aunt and uncle. Raised beside her cousin Rapunzel, the pair form a fast friendship and become inseparable.<br/>More like sisters than cousins, Rapunzel and Elsa share everything, even keeping each other's darkest secrets. But when Corona is threatened, it is up to the two princesses to save their kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters of the Frozen Sun.

The child arrived aboard a merchant's ship accompanied by only her nurse, a trunk full of her belongings, and a letter from her parents. As her husband read the letter from his sister in-law, Queen Arianna of Corona watched her niece stand before them, dressed in an evergreen traveling outfit that seemed far too stiff and uncomfortable for the child, while trying to take up as little room as possible. 

Elsa seemed a slight thing for a child of eight, compared to Arianna's own daughter who was a bubbly and outgoing child, Elsa seemed timid and reserved. The pale child spoke not a word, and kept her hands clasped before her, her large blue eyes darting around the room, not knowing where to land. Arianna felt pity for the child, to be sent so far away from her mother's comforting embrace, the poor girl must have been frightened to death!

Finished with the letter, Frederic handed it to Arianna so that she could see what her beloved younger sister had written. Arianna instantly recognized the emblem of her native country, the Arendelle crocus emblazoned in gold at the top of the creamy white stationary, followed by Idunn's flowery hand.

_My Dearest Sister and Brother in-law,_

_I send my warmest regards from Arendelle and beseech our greatest ally for your assistance, my husband and I are entrusting you with the care of our eldest child Elsa, we feel that sending her to you will help further her education in a way that Arendelle cannot. For—as the whole world knows—your kingdom is rich with scholars and artisans, while Arendelle is rich with ice and other commodities._

_We also feel that it will benefit Elsa to be around children her own age, and seeing as your own daughter is the same age, it is our greatest hope that the two will become great companions, seeing as our youngest daughter Anna is far too young to make a suitable playfellow for Elsa._

_With warmest regards,_

_Queen Idunn of Arendelle_

The formality of Idunn's letter shocked Arianna, simply sending her daughter away as if she were aid for a foreign nation in some great war! Setting the letter aside, Arianna turned her attention back to her niece and her nurse, whom had been waiting until this moment to speak up.

"I can assure your majesties that the princess is a well behaved and clever child and I have enjoyed having her in my charge these last eight years, I must say I will miss her dearly upon my return to Arendelle."

The nurse was a tall, middle aged woman with graying streaks coursing through her hair. She had a kind face, and wore the green livery of Arendelle that Arianna recalled from her childhood. Her words surprised the monarchs who looked at each other for a moment.

"You will be returning to Arendelle?" Arianna asked perplexed, surly they had misheard, the child couldn't possibly be left alone in a foreign land with no familiar face to comfort her! But even as she spoke, Arianna couldn't help noting the regret in the other woman's eyes.

"I am afraid so, I was only sent to escort the princess to Corona, I must return to watch over Princess Anna, but their majesties assured me that I would be leaving the princess in most capable hands." A tense silence fell over the room following these words, both Arianna and Frederic weighing the benefits of fostering their niece in their minds, while Elsa waited silently to find out her fate.

Finally, both monarchs reached the same conclusion, 

"Elsa, sweetling, say your goodbyes to, Nurse. We'll have the servants prepare your rooms." Arianna said kindly, pulling a golden cord to alert the servants that their assistance was needed. The little princess nodded wordlessly and turned to her nurse, whom knelt before her with sad eyes and embraced the girl without a word. Pressing a kiss to the girls pale blonde locks almost as if she were her own mother. 

Finally tearing herself away from her charge the nurse curtsied to the monarchs and took her leave, Arianna knew that the ship back to Arendelle did not set sail until sunset, which was several hours away. But as the nurse passed her, she could see in the woman's eyes that perhaps it was best she leave now, postponing her departure would only make it harder on everyone involved.

No sooner did the nurse leave did a young maid appear, eager to be of use.

"Prepare a room near the queen's chambers, for the princess of Arendelle," King Frederic said distractedly, before waving the maid off to do her duty. Now alone with her aunt and uncle, Elsa seemed even more afraid than before, the child had not spoken a word since she had arrived. But now when she spoke her voice was feeble and shook slightly.

"Thank you, Your Majesties for taking me in." The pale child said softly, curtsying to the two monarchs. Frederic smiled warmly and knelt down to the little princess' height, whether or not she had been sent to them with no warning what so ever, she was still the gentle king's niece and more importantly, a frightened child.

"You may call us Uncle Frederic and Aunt Arianna, Elsa." He said with a warm smile, extending a hand towards the bashful princess, who shrank farther into herself and wrung her small gloved hands.

"Thank you Uncle Frederic and Aunt Arianna," her voice small, making Arianna long to embrace her sister's child. Instead the queen smiled warmly at her niece and motioned for her to follow.

"Your cousin Rapunzel should be playing in her nursery not far from here, I'll show you the way, and come and fetch you when your rooms are ready." Elsa followed dutifully, trailing after Arianna like a lost kitten.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Arendelle, young princess Anna sat in her bed room staring at the empty side of the room that Elsa once occupied. the servants had come in the morning after Elsa had left without a word, and removed Elsa's bed.

Anna was absolutely heartbroken, two weeks ago she had been very sick, and when she got better, her mother told her that her beloved older sister had been sent away to live with her aunt and uncle in Corona to further her education. Since then, Anna had refused to leave her room and had thrown a fit, that had lasted for hours, when the servants had come to remove what remained of Elsa's presence in the room. 

 It wasn't fair! Who cared if Elsa was getting a good education? Anna wanted her sister.

There was a gentle knock at the door and her mother entered, looking at Anna sadly as she came to sit beside her on the bed. Anna refused to look at her mother, glaring down at her doll which laid across her lap.

"Anna... _Elskling._ It's not as bad as it seems, you can write Elsa while she's in Corona, every day if you'd like." Queen Idunn, said pulling her youngest daughter into her lap.

"I don't want to _write_ Elsa, I want to _see_ Elsa!" Anna cried, pouting, but not resisting her mother's attempts at comforting the little red head. "Why did Elsa have to go away, why didn't she say goodbye?" Anna's mother sighed and gently rubbed Anna's small back.

"Elsa had to go away because one day, she will be queen, and your Papa and I want her to be the best queen she can possibly be," her mother said pressing a kiss to Anna's head. " And she didn't say goodbye, because the ship left very early in the morning and we didn't want her to wake you." This did not seem like a good enough reason for not saying goodbye to Anna, but she didn't argue.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you draw Elsa a picture? That way when Gerda gets back, you can send it with the letter Gerda will help you write." Her mother said, "I'll have the servants bring you some paper and something to draw with." Kissing her daughter's forehead the queen set her aside and got up to find a servant to fetch the princess her drawing supplies. 

Once the paper and colors were delivered to her, Anna got to work drawing the picture for Elsa, frowning to herself when Elsa's hair came out looking more like sticks than hair.

Elsa had always been the artist, Anna could barely draw stick figures, still she hoped that Elsa would like her picture.


End file.
